The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0044’.
‘CIDZ0044’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bright greyed orange and yellow ray florets on a daisy form inflorescence, with medium sized foliage with a strong and sturdy growth habit.
‘CIDZ0044’ originates as a whole plant mutation of ‘CIDZ0006’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,955. ‘CIDZ0044’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar, grown outdoors in a saran field Fort Myers, Fla. in November 2009. The parent cultivar ‘CIDZ0006’ has ray florets of a red-purple with green basal spot.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0044’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Fort Myers, Fla.